


don't need breakfast waffles

by CadenceH2O



Series: Cadowly's Songfic December [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Inuoka Sou - Freeform, Songfic, haikyuu fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadenceH2O/pseuds/CadenceH2O
Summary: Day 8 of Cadowly's Songfic December. You can find us on Tumblr as @/owlywrites and @/cadenceh2o.song | Sunkissed - Khai Dreams
Relationships: Inuoka Sou/Reader
Series: Cadowly's Songfic December [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050188
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	don't need breakfast waffles

»»——⍟——««

_So slowly a sunlit dream pulls me out of sleep_

You yawned, eyeing the golden rays that poured in through the flimsy curtains. Beside you, his brown hair splayed across the pillow as he snorted ever so cutely, your boyfriend slept on blissfully, which was rare. Normally, by the time the first greetings of the morning begin the ring, Inuoka was up and hopping around the house as quietly as he could so as not to wake you. 

_Feel the morning through the blinds_

A soft sigh drifted from your lips like a small boat on a gentle wave, your fingers reaching out to touch his soft, nearly red-brown locks. Sou stirred slightly, mumbling something intangible. 

_I get to thinking 'bout your sunkissed face_

Time continued to trickle on, and eventually the sun washed up across his features, bathing his face in gold. You admired the way his hair glowed slightly in the natural light- It was as if the sun was shining on him in a way to make him look favourable. Scowling slightly at the thought, you grumbled about how the sun only ever made you look like a sweaty mess. 

_And a quite place where I could give you all my time_

“Morning,” Inuoka mumbled, his eyes fluttering open to reveal his endless supply of love and adoration for you. “How long have you been up? You could’ve shook me awake, y’know.” 

“I wanted to admire you for a little longer.” You said honestly, the pretty, warm shade of hazel that his eyes glowed sucking you in like a darker, stickier version honey. Who were you to protest when his gaze was pulling you in like that? 

He pouted, looking like an upset golden retriever puppy. “We could’ve gotten up earlier and done some fun stuff. Like making breakfast waffles! I was going to make you those today.” He sighed dejectedly, glancing at the time- 8.31am. “I have to get ready for work soon.” 

_You know I wanna be your rock, my love_

“I don’t need breakfast waffles.” You smiled gently. “I just want to be able to lie next to you for as long as I can.” 

If you thought it wasn’t possible for his eyes to soften anymore, you were wrong. Inuoka made a coo of affection in his throat, pulling you for a hug, which you graciously accepted (Who would ever refuse a hug from a human version of a golden retriever puppy?). “I love you so much.” Mumbled Sou, burrowing his nose in your hair. 

_You know I wanna be your light_

You smiled against his chest, pressing a light kiss on the fabric of the shirt (That had a sun with a smiley face on it- You bought it for him, it was like the shirt was made _for_ him). For as long as you had known him, Sou was the joy and centre of your life, brightening up everything with a smile and a laugh and an arm around your shoulder. 

_In darkness, how you find me just in time_

“I love you too, Sou.” 

_To tell me what I needed to hear_

“You look so pretty.” He sighed, leaning against the doorway of your shared closet as he buttoned up his white dress-shirt. “How did I get so lucky?” 

Confidence and self-belief shooting a little higher, you did a little twirl to show off your outfit, grinning and laughing as Inuoka stepped forward to pick you up, spinning with you safely held in his arms. If you could stop time, this would be the moment you wished to live in forever. 

_So if you don't know what you need_

“I think I was the one who got lucky.” You clarified, booping him on the nose just for the sake of seeing his cute reaction for the millionth time. It was no wonder that the kids at the daycare adored Sou- He was the definition of a human sunshine, with the cutest reactions to things and the biggest heart on the surface of the planet. 

_You can leave it all to me_

“For the first time I don’t want to go to work.” You didn’t have to turn around to see his pout, his face tucked into your back with his arms looped around your waist like a float ring. “I want to stay here and make you breakfast pancakes.” 

_Don't want you worried 'bout a thing_

“The kids’d miss you and I _know_ you’ll miss the kids.” 

_I know you'd do the same for me'_

“Dance with me.” He said abruptly, letting go of your waist in favor of turning you around so he could stare into your eyes. A giggle exploded from your lips while you allowed him to lead the two of you back into your bedroom. 

The song started pouring from his phone in soft melodies, Sou frowning slightly as he tried to figure out how to hold your hands. 

“ _Cause you’re so lovely, you’re so lovely_ ,” He sang, the two of you dismissing how improper and inaccurate your dance was compared to the ballroom grace that you were trying to recreate. “ _I can’t help but fall for you, love._ ”

Sou sang to you sometimes, when sleep was nowhere to be found and your eyes wanted so desperately to close but couldn’t. But he had never sung to you before while twirling you flush against his chest, the two of you laughing at your collective four left feet. 

“ _When you love me, it’s so lovely loving you_.” His voice filled the room and your heart to the brim, his eyes shining full of nothing but affection for you. It didn’t matter if the two of you were poor dancers. All that mattered was that Inuoka was dancing with you, and there was no one else to witness how much you loved each other in your sunlit bedroom. 

“ _Oh-oh_.” You hummed, only knowing the parts where no actual words were needed. “ _Oh-oh_.” 

He smiled, twirling you again, resulting in the two of you bursting into giggles as you stumbled ungracefully and fell into his arms, which were more than ready to catch you. 

_So lovely loving you._

»»——⍟——««

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let's give our local golden retriever babie some love 💕


End file.
